Electronic Gaming Machines (“EGMs”), otherwise known as slot machines, constitute the most profitable form of gambling in casinos today. EGMs are a combination of specialized hardware and software which present a wagering game of chance to a player. Typical EGM hardware includes a bill acceptor for receiving money, a button panel for receiving player input, a display device for presenting the game, a credit meter for displaying to the player an amount of money or credits available for wagering, a ticket printer for dispensing money vouchers, and a master game controller for interacting with the other hardware components and executing EGM software. Typical EGM software includes system firmware, an operating system and game software for controlling the outcome and presentation of the game to the player.
The early EGM's were all physical reel slot machines. When the player activated the game, the EGM software randomly picked a particular game outcome out of several thousand possibilities. The software then instructed the game controller to activate stepper motors connected to each reel, in a coordinated manner, to cause the reels to spin and then stop one at a time (simulating the much older mechanical slot machines) so that symbols on the reels lined up, or were intentionally misaligned, on one or more paylines, in accordance with the selected game outcome. The credit meter was then credited by an amount corresponding to the game outcome minus the amount wagered. Later EGM's utilized a video display to display the game and related information to the player. These so called video EGM's gave EGM manufacturers more freedom to create new and enticing types of wager games.
One of the hallmarks of good wagering game design is the creation of suspense and anticipation for a big win to keep the player interested in continued play of the game. A common technique for accomplishing the creation of such suspense and anticipation is through the use of a bonus game. The non-bonus aspect of the game is referred to as the base game to differentiate it from the bonus game. Typically, the EGM is programmed such that there is a small random chance that the bonus game will be entered into upon each play of the base game. To create an optimal amount of anticipation for the bonus game, the bonus game should: occur infrequently enough to make its occurrence a special occasion; occur frequently enough to encourage the player to continue playing the base game in anticipation of the playing the bonus game; and provide the player the perception that a big win is possible every time the EGM enters into the bonus game.
A variety of different types of bonus games have been implemented on EGMs with varying degrees of commercial success. One of the more popular types of EGM bonus games has historically been wheel-based bonus games. A wheel-based bonus game is typically configured as a top box containing a mechanical wheel that is mounted on top of a physical or virtual reel EGM. Such wheels are typically divided into multiple equally-sized varicolored segments each having printed numbers thereon indicating a base number of credits to be won if the segment is indicated as the winning segment. Forward facing posts are positioned on lines that separate the segments at the periphery of the wheel. A spring loaded indicator is mounted on the top box slightly in the path of rotation of the posts such that the indicator temporarily pivots then releases as each post passes by the indicator. When the wheel stops spinning, the winning segment is the segment whose posts are aligned on either side of the indicator.
The wheel-based bonus game is typically commenced upon a special symbol or symbol combination appearing in the base reel game. Upon commencement, the EGM processor sends information to a wheel controller indicating which segment corresponds to a determined bonus game outcome. In response, the wheel controller sends signals to a stepper motor connected to the wheel to cause the wheel to spin and then stop such that the winning segment is aligned with the indicator. The award amounts printed on each segment are staggered somewhat between high and low value to prolong as long as possible the player's optimism that the winning segment will be a high valued segment. Additionally, the pivoting indicator makes a hypnotic ratcheting sound as each post passes the indicator, thus adding to the sense of suspense when the wheel is spun.
In an effort to build upon the success of standard wheel-based bonus games, several variations of the standard bonus wheel have been implemented or proposed. Many of these variations involve some combination of a display device and a mechanical reel. Incorporating a display device onto a spinning mechanical reel typically requires that power and data communications be routed to the display device through one or more slip rings. One of the drawbacks to using slip rings to conduct data communications or power is that such rings produce undesirable amounts of electromagnetic (“EM”) emissions. Generally, the more power lines or data communication lines that a slip ring or multiple slip rings conduct, the more EM emissions such ring or rings produce. EGM manufacturers are required by the FCC to keep the EM emissions from each EGM within certain tolerances to reduce the effects of electromagnetic interference (EMI) on other electronic devices. Designing combination display and mechanical wheel bonus games that do not exceed the mandated EM limits has proven challenging for EGM manufacturers. New and exciting wheel-based games are needed that do not increase the overall EM emissions from the EGM.
These and other considerations have led to the evolution of the present invention.